


The Fairy and the Princess

by djmankiewicz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djmankiewicz/pseuds/djmankiewicz
Summary: A man I mean fairy in green suddenly finds himself in the Twilight Realm. This is his story.





	The Fairy and the Princess

The green fairy somehow ended up in the Twilight Realm. Once there, he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. When he approached her, she introduced herself as Midna and shrunk down to her imp form to match his very attractive size. After immense eye fucking for 5 straight minutes, they both finally closed their eyes and pressed their lips against the other's. There was no going back now. A creepy old dude who honest to the goddesses believes he's a fucking fairy and the princess of the Twilight Realm finding lust in each other's company.

Midna began to take the green bodysuit off of Tingle's glistening, moist body. Tingle tingled as she did this, and Tingle's tingle tingled as her hand grazed against his crotch multiple times. She had to keep hold of him and his backpack as the balloons were the only thing helping him float. Once she finally got the suit off, Tingle had some burns from the suit sticking to his body like a second skin for a millenia, so Midna lathered his body in Twilight Lotion and did the same to hers as well before putting his backpack back on him.

Her oily hands made their way to his member, stroking it ever so slowly. She kissed him on the lips once more before moving to his neck and continually kissing his body lower and lower till she was at his navel. She took a good stare at his tingle before deciding that she wanted to taste it.

As she inched her mouth closer to Tingle's inch, a Shadow Beast popped the balloons off Tingle's backpack causing him to begin to fall. Midna tried to grab his hand, but their hands were too oily and smooth for her to catch a good grip.

When she finally let go, she watched as Tingle seemingly started to fall to his death. Then she remembered that she could just fly down with him. So as she flew down to try and save him, she flew straight into a ground formation off a mountainside, causing a boulder to fall and crush her to death. At that moment, Tingle not only screamed in fear, but also in agony as the love he just met had died before his yes. His screams were cut off by the sudden interception of rocks impaling his tiny body.

As it turns out, the even the forces that be don't actually want this ship to exist. Thank the goddesses.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a joke. I was up writing a paper when a friend of mine linked some stuff, and I was like "Where's my crack fic of Tingle/Midna," and now this happened. Also I was watching Final Destination deaths because I hate myself, and the Final Destination (2009) ruined escalators for me when it first came out, and I still don't feel easy whenever I have to use them.


End file.
